Concrete Angel
by WhyWontTheyLetUsDeleteThesse
Summary: Lacy always had the bad life. Alcoholic, abusive father. Mother who gave up life, and a little kid she loves to death. Can she escape it all and have a normal friendship with someone? And who is that someone? pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**I got the Idea listening to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Ima stick with this story, the others just weren't. Enjoy! (Please excuse my cursing, I hate it but I need it for the story!) I don't own anything.**

**Lacy POV**

"You are shit, Lacy! Why do you ever come home from that place you go during the day? Where do you go? Do boys fuck you? You little whore! Slut!" My dad threw the beer bottle at me. It hit its target, my stomach, and fell to the floor, breaking it and covering me in cuts.

I wasn't crying, I didn't cry. I just curled up and sat, waiting for it all to be over. The torture I went through for my mother. She just wasn't…she just wasn't. Mom sat upstairs until he came and hurt her. Then just sat there some more.

My life is shit, and the only thing stopping me from leaving is Gale. Sweet, kind Gale. He was in the same situation as me, but he couldn't hold it together. Except he was only 13, where I was 17. I want to report them all, but I get scared, scared of what could happen. Where will Gale go?

When my torture was over, aka my dad got bored, I ran up the stairs to my room. I didn't want to hear or see what was happening to mom. I had to get out of here. One more month and I can take Gale and run. Run where? I took out my map of the US. We were in Coeur D'Alene in Idaho. Small towns near but far from here.

Washington, Oregon, Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks. Who the hell names a place Forks? I looked it up none the less, and then deleted all my search history after. Forks was a super small town, less than 3000 people. I'll pack tonight and take Gale away. Away to this new life. A life in Forks. They can't find us there. Especially if they don't know that we left until it was too late.

Tonight. I will go and get Gale and we will run away to Forks. I will enroll in high school, and he in middle school. We will be normal. I am going to make sure of that.

Gale was gone. Completely gone! I had gone to his house last night, before I left, to see if he would go with me. He wasn't there. I'd have to come back when I got settled and everything. I had some money saved up that I slowly stole from my dad.

I handed the cabbie a couple twenties and got out, right at the sign that said Welcome to Forks. Yeah, right. A breathe rushed out of my mouth. Walking time.

I walked into town and right into a café as it started to rain. Looking around, I realized this was a pretty popular place, people everywhere. I sat at one of the empty tables and ordered a coffee from a waitress. After paying I looked around and I saw a bulletin board. On it there was a slip of white paper in the center saying: Room to rent. Contact Sue Clearwater at 555-5555.

All I could think of was how to contact her and how to get there. I was moving in with the Clearwater's. Hurrah.

**That was all I could think of! Please review and I'll give you yummy cookies! And an appearance from Seth and Leah! Maybe even Paul if you're good…**

**S 3333**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Definitely some Seth in here. Review!**

**LPOV**

I knocked on the Clearwater's door, two hours after getting off the phone with Miss Clearwater.

"Hello! You must be Lacy Reed. Come in, dear, come in." Miss Clearwater was very pretty, with shiny black, but graying, hair and deep brown eyes. She led me into the kitchen.

"You can just call me Sue, alright?" I nodded and she led me up to my new room, explaining all the rules.

"Curfew is ten, breakfast at seven. Seth, my son, can drive you to school. Oh, and dinner is at six. You will share a bathroom with Leah, I hope you don't mind. Do you need anything else?" I shook my head and she left me to unpack.

As I unpacked my meager possessions and clothes, I heard a door slam.

"I'm home! Mom, you there?" This must be the Seth Sue was talking about. It was five thirty. I should change and freshen up before dinner.

I changed into some jeans and a green t-shirt. I brushed my long blonde hair, trying to get and tangles out. I wasn't going to fit in here.

Everyone I had seen so far had tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. I, on the other hand, had bleach blonde hair, pale kin, and green eyes. Awesome. Seeing five forty five, I went down to see if Sue needed any help. I walked into the kitchen, and Sue was cooking a big batch of spaghetti.

"Do you need any help, Sue? I'd be happy to do something."

"Yes dear, could you make the salad? All the ingredients are on the counter by the bowl. Thank you." I got started on the salad and finished just in time for a girl to come in and kiss Sue on the cheek. Must be Leah.

"Hi. My name is Lacy. You must be Leah." Leah nodded and hugged me.

"It's good to meet you. I'll set the table." Leah went into the dining room and set the table, and Sue and I finished up dinner. We set it all on the table just as a boy, no man. No definitely boy. Man. The boy-man came in and sat down, exclaiming how hungry he was.

"I'm Seth. I guess you're Lacy." I nodded and decided teen. There. Sue explained that Seth would be a senior with me. He seemed nice. He was also really hot. Like, _really_ hot.

After dinner Seth did the dishes and Sue, Leah, and I cleared them and put them away. I went up to my room and did a little decorating. Next weekend I would go and get Gale. I would have to. He may not survive. His parents are so, so bad to him. It scares even me. All I knew was not to trust the Clearwater's, not yet anyhow.

School was tomorrow. I would be ready. Be ready to make friends. And learn something, without worrying about what will happen when I get home. I will be okay. Gale will be okay. We will survive.

**YEY! Please review. Next chapter: Lacy and Seth go to school and meet Collin and Brady (cause Paul's 2 years older.) and someone invites her somewhere? It'll be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yippee here's chapter 3. Hope you like! Sorry about not uploading very quickly. Tons of stuff going on at school! If you have any ideas for Lacy meeting Paul, PM me!**

**LPOV**

Seth drove to school after picking up a dude named Collin. He, like Seth, was tall, dark, and handsome. But Seth was hotter. Whoa, did I just say that? I need to get a grip.

"Oi! Lacy, doll, we're here. You coming?" I followed Seth up to the office and got my schedule.

"Hey cool! We have AP Calc and English together. And you have Art with Collin. Brady has lunch with you, so just look for him. We had better get to English now!" Seth said and we ran toward English.

Thank god I didn't have lunch without someone I knew. Well, I didn't know Brady, but if he was anything like Seth, I'd be happy. After a couple classes, I found my way to the cafeteria to get food. I only got an apple and water. I went outside to look for Brady; Seth had said he liked to sleep during lunch against the Art building.

I found him snoring with a ton of food stacked up by him.

"Hey, Brady! Get up!" Like all La Push guys, he was tan and had the brown hair and brown eyes. But he was different to, like he was like…like him. No. No, Lacy, you promised you wouldn't think like that anymore. He's dead. Gone, the world forgot him.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?" God, give me strength, he even sounded like him.

"I'm Lacy. Seth told me to find you. I'm living with him now. And you are Brady?" He looked surprised, and a little guilty.

"I'm Brady, Brady…Anderson. Come on, you can sit with me." I sat next to him, and he was staring at me like I was going to disappear. Who the hell was this guy? And what was in the water here?

"Lacy? Lacy, we gotta get to class. C'mon. I'll show you to Home Ec. Just follow me." He seemed so nice. Brady was different from Seth or Collin. Even Leah wasn't as speculating as Brady. She just glared. What the hell is up with him?

**If I get enough reviews, she'll meet Paul in the next chapter and you'll find out about Brady and Lacy's past! So review and PM me if you have any ideas about meeting Paul!**


End file.
